


Hey Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought his brother was an alpha all their teen years because Sam took these suppressants and his personality just seemed so alpha like.  But when Dean comes back to get Sam from Stanford, he’s off his suppressants cause he’s trying to be normal in college and with Jessica. And he realizes that his baby bro is an omega and starts treating Sam differently, and Sam hates it. Exactly why he took suppressants when he was with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER WINCEST A/B/O CAUSE FUCK I NEED IT OKAY.

The apartment reeked of an omega, Dean smelt it the moment he broke in through the window. Sammy must've gotten himself an omega girlfriend, or boyfriend, Dean thinks to himself, rummaging through the refrigerator for a beer.

He hears footsteps, the smell of an omega coming towards him, and he doesn't even bother to prepare himself for a fight. She or he will probably just scream for help, waking up Sammy, well. That works too.

Dean didn't expect a kick to the stomach and falling to the floor in a surprised daze, so, one of those omegas. The ones that think they are as strong as an alpha, he snorts, getting back up and prepares to fight the omega in the dark. He can't exactly see who it is, it's too dark in the apartment for that, but the shadow-y figure is definitely a male.

So his brother is gay, or at least bisexual, not a surprise.

Dean goes in for a swing but the figure is quick, almost as if they were a professionally trained fighter, and the omega then pulls Dean's arms back around, making him drop to the floor in pain, it's only when the omega's face is right next to his, as the omega stands over him, that he realizes who he was fighting, "Sammy?"

"Dean?" He replies, shocked.

The lights flick on and they both look at a woman, an alpha, standing in the doorway - confused as hell, "Sam? Do you need me to call the cops?"

Sam gets off of Dean and helps him up, "no...this is my brother, Dean." He says simply before walking back over to Jessica.

"Your brother?"

Dean is a little taken aback by the female alpha that his freakin' omega brother is wrapping his arm around, no freakin' way. "You're an alpha...and Sam, you're?"

Determined, he stares straight at Dean with no hesitation, "yeah, an omega. You have a problem with that?"

"No, uhh. No. But," he looks at the alpha, noticing the Smurfs shirt, "hey, the Smurfs. I love the Smurfs." He smiles, cocky and just a bit dorky.

"Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see my little bro, you know."

Sam's eyebrows pinch together, "it's 2am."

"I actually just need to talk to you man, family matters."

Jessica looks up at Sam, he's always been abnormally tall, just another feature that made Dean believe he was an alpha throughout their teenage years. "You could've just called, Dean."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have picked up. It's private so," he shouldn't be jealous of the other alpha, it wasn't right for him to be. Sam is his damn brother, he deserves an alpha that isn't blood related dammit.

Sam notices the pointed stare that Dean gave to Jessica, and he holds her tighter, "whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Jess."

Of course, Sam always wants to make things more complicated, he sighs, looks down and then looks back at his brother, "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back in a few days."

And yup, Sam gets it then, "excuse me Jess. Me and my brother have to talk in private."

They are sitting next to each other in the car, an awkward silence straining between them. Sam still put up a fight, trying to worm his way out of not looking for their father, not going on this hunt, but in the end, Dean won. Sam packed up a few belongings, kissed Jess good bye for a few days, and hit the road with his older brother. He should be happy, should be pleased to have his brother in the passenger seat again, but he can only look at him in the corner of his eyes, try and fight the arousal smelling his own little brother gave him.

"So," Dean is about to start when Sam jumps in and just finishes it for him.

"Yes, I'm an omega. Do you have a problem with that Dean?"

He turns and looks at him for a couple of seconds before turning back to stare at the road passing beneath them, going 75 miles an hour. "No, I just uh. I'm surprised." Sam doesn't say anything just looks at the roadmap with his flashlight, so Dean continues, "how were you able to hide that? All those heats?"

"Suppressants. A shit ton of them, but it worked in the end. You and dad didn't suspect anything."

"Why?"

Sam snorts, as if the answer was obvious, "I see how you two treat omegas. Like they are weak little birds, just begging for an alpha to swoop in and save them. Nothing more than housewives and baby makers."

"That's just an omegas place? You know? Alphas bring home the bacon and omegas take care of their alphas. Always been like that, Sammy."

He fights the urge to jump out of the car, nothing has changed in these four years. His brother is still a huge fucking dickbag and chances are their father is too. But damn, Dean is all he has. He was always there for him, taking care of him all those years when their father had abandoned them for a hunt. He can't help but feel the attraction and pull towards his brother, there's nothing alpha or omega about it, just love for his older brother. His caregiver and protector.

"Then why are you taking me on a hunt instead of putting me in a kitchen?"

Dean shrugs, "I don't think you'll be much help in a kitchen considering dad just upped and vanished."

"So all other omegas are weak little birds but not me?"

"You took down my ass in a fight, fair is fair."

They stop at a hotel after interviewing a couple of witnesses, turns out their father had stayed there and they got access to their father's room. A line of salt and enough supernatural and newsletter clippings to hide the original wallpaper of the hotel room.

There's only one bed, they pull rock paper scissors to see who gets it, and well. Nothing has changed and Sam was the one to set his bags down on the mattress and flop on the bed.

His shirt rides up as he lays there on the bed, exposing his belly and the hair the trailed down into his pants, Dean notices. Tries to look away, tries to hide his arousal.

"I don't think dad is here anymore," Sam says, looking up at the ceiling.

"You and me both," Dean replies. The smell of his brother already filling up the room, "are you close to your heat?"

He hears his little brother sigh, annoyed, "why do you think I told you I had to be back on Monday."

Dean sits down on the hotel chair, facing him, he can see the curve in his brother's pants, his dick isn't hard but the bulge is still so obscene, "you won't be able to think straight out there, hunting with all those hormones. You should stay here, see what dad was getting at with all these newspaper clippings on the wall."

"Fuck you," is Sam's short and concise response.

"Come on, I don't want you getting hurt out there man. Your heat is in two freakin' days...I shouldn't have brought you here if-"

"Fuck you," Sam says. Getting back up and grabbing a gun from Dean's duffle bag and hooking it inside his pants. "Stop treating me like a fucking sex craved animal, Dean."

He looks around the walls of the hotel, furious.

"I'm not treating you like a sex craved animal, Sam. It's just, your hormones are gonna be out of wack and what if you slip up? Huh? That's on me."

"I thought you weren't gonna treat me like another omega, I beat your ass fair in a fight Dean. I'm taller than you. I'm stronger than you. You really think a few of my hormones is gonna fuck up your hunt?"

"I'm just protecting you Sam!"

Annoyed, Sam rolls his eyes, "another round? I beat you, I stay on this hunt. You beat me? Well, guess I'm just another weak little omega, huh?"

Dean snorts, "I'm not gonna fight-"

Sam attacks him, grabbing him and throwing him to the floor. It knocks the breath out of Dean, but he's had worse. He rolls Sam over, but Sam kicks him in the stomach, easily pushing the older brother off of him.

Quickly, Sam is back up on his feet, his hands in position and hers on his toes like a boxer, just like their father had taught them.

Dean positions his arms too, and kicks Sam in the side of his stomach. Sam lands a punch on his jaw, and the two are brawling.

They drop their father's teaching as emotions start to flair between them, sloppy punches and more grabbing and pulling than two soldiers growing up with a drill sergeant of a dad.

Dean is able to drop Sam down to the floor, and it hits him how sexual the position is now. He's practically laying on top of his brother, hands holding Sam's wrist down, who's trying to squirm out of his grip and fight back, and his cock hardens. Sam stops squirming when he can feel Dean's cock, heavy against his own.

They look at each other now, tired and frustrated as hell, "Dea-" Sam half says, interrupted by his brother's lips on his.

He lays there, letting his brother kiss him, shocked and still aching from the fight. His brother's heavy and hard cock starts to rut against his, and oh god, his own cock responds with a twitch of interest.

Sam grabs Dean's head, closes his eyes, and deepens the kiss. There's a faint voice in the back of his head, saying to himself how wrong it is to be kissing your brother, how wrong it is to be in love with a dickbag of an alpha, but Dean's tongue in his mouth takes over the conscience part of his brain.

It feels damn good, he can fill the wetness starting to pool in his boxers, spreading into the denim of his jeans.

Dean can smell the arousal in the omega underneath him, his omega _brother_ underneath him. He just can't be bothered by the idea that its his blood brother currently rubbing back against his hard on. His brother that currently has his large hand on the back of his head and is kissing him back as hard as he is kissing him. His hands release Sam's wrists and wonder down his brother's body, stopping when he unbuttons Sam's jeans and unzips him.

His little brother is still kissing him, trailing soft bites and kisses along his jaw as Dean pulls down Sam's jeans and boxers, his cock springing free and hard. Controlled by the sheer need to couple with an omega, so close to his heat, he places his hand on Sam's hard cock, applying just enough pressure to make his little brother moan in pleasure. Dean's hands trail further down, and his fingers slip into Sam's wet hole.

At that, he starts to take off his own jeans, slipping them down so that he can line up his cock and slide right into his baby brother. Sam is just kissing him back, rutting his hard cock against him still, when Dean does press into his brother.

He gasps, the sensation overwhelming, his brother tight and warm on his cock. He starts thrusting in and out of him, grabbing tight on Sam's body, dominating the omega. The slap of skin on skin and the little "uhns" coming from his brother's mouth spills him over the edge, and he's pumping ropes of come into the omega. Riding the orgasm as his alpha body does what it's best for, knotting and coming into an omega, filling them with warm come to get them pregnant with his seed.

Dean rubs his face against Sam's, "god, you smell so good," and he runs his hands down Sam's arms. Strong and big, nothing like other omegas he's fucked before.

Sam is still hard, his hole spread big and wide for the alpha's knot, and he rubs against Dean some more, trying to get off. He moans in need, and Dean realizes what his omega needs as the hard member rubs against his belly.

Dean wraps his hand around Sam's cock, slicking it up with Sam's own wetness, and pumps his cock, running his fingers over the sensitive head, and Sam is coming too, pooling between their two bodies as they lay together, alpha on top of omega. 

They are both breathing heavily now, sore from the fight, tired from the sex.

Sam tries to move when his brain finally catches up and it dawns on him, "Dean...did you knot me?"

Dean wiggles a bit, his cock catching on Sam's hole and doesn't come out, "uh, yeah. Just give it about 10 minutes..."

"Shit, the fuck man...and you say omegas can handle their damn hormones, fuck..."

"What can I say, you smell good."

Sam sighs, just lays there on the hotel ground with his brother's cock inside him, "I'm still going on this hunt. You dragged me out of Stanford, and I'm not just gonna sit around researching while you're out there alone."

"You're not going to budge on this, are you?"

"No...and whatever the hell just happened...I'm with Jessica, Dean. I can't be with you...not like this. We're freakin' _brothers_."

Dean lays his head into the crook of Sam's neck and breathes the scent of him in, "I don't care," he whispers, pressing another kiss to Sam's lips.

And although Sam doesn't want to betray Jessica, betray his morality, he kisses Dean back. 

He's not surprised when he finds out the woman in white targets men who were unfaithful and comes after him. Her claws in his chest, he hits the gas and drives the Impala into the abandoned house. The hunt is done, there's no sign of their father, and he moves on. Leaving behind Dean for the second time in his life.

Sam tells himself he's done with it all, done with hunting, done with Dean, done with whatever the hell just happened over this weekend. He steps back into his apartment, Jessica in the shower, cookies laying on the table just for him - and just the reason why he loves her and wants to marry her. An alpha with no regard to 'traditions', she'll cook and take care of him if she wants to. And he for her. He smiles as he bites into the cookie, flops back onto the bed, jerks when a drop of liquid falls onto his forehead. His eyes grow wide when he sees her on the ceiling, looking down at him with her abdomen cut open and bleeding.

The firefighters are all a blur in the background as they put out the fire that consumed his girlfriend on the ceiling. And, in the end, he's back in Dean's arms.


End file.
